charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 Spells
All spells from season 1. These include spells cast by demons and spells that weren't cast but are in the Book of Shadows. Unaired Pilot To Invoke the Powers Alternate "Dominus Trinus" from the Unaired Pilot :Hear now the words of the witches :The secrets we hid in the night :The oldest of spells are invoked here :The great gift of magic is sought :In this night and in this hour :I call upon the ancient power :Bring your powers to we sisters three! :We want the power! :Give us the power! Something Wicca This Way Comes Protection Spell :Auger de gomay :Ancient one of the earth so deep, :master of moon and sun. :I shield you in my wiccan way, :here in my circle round, :asking you protect this space, :and offer your sun force down. Dominus Trinus :Hear now the words ::of the witches, :The secrets we hid ::in the night, :The oldest of Gods ::are invoked here, :The great work of ::Magic is sought, :In this night and ::in this hour, :I call upon the ::Ancient power, :Bring your powers :::to we sisters three! :We want the power! :Give us the power! To Lose a Love Forever :Your love will wither and depart :from my life and my heart. :Let me be, .......... :And go Away Forever." :::Note: This spell did not vanquish Jeremy Burns, as intended, instead causing him to erupt in thorns. He was not properly vanquished until the Charmed Ones recited the Power of Three Spell. Warlock Spell *''Referred to as the Power of Three Spell'' :The Power of Three Will Set Us Free! :The Power of Three Will Set Us Free! :The Power of Three Will Set Us Free! *This spell both kills warlocks and protects the witches chanting it at the same time. I've Got You Under My Skin To Invoke The Hand of Fatima :Evil eyes look unto thee, :May they soon extinguished be, :Bend thy will to the Power of Three, :Eye of Earth, Evil and Accursed. *''Used by the sisters to vanquish Javna'' Thank You For Not Morphing Safety Spell *''Kills everyone except the witches chanting it unless magic protection like rings or amulets are used.'' :When in the circle that is home :Safety's Gone and Evil Roams. :Rid all beings from these walls :save sisters three :now heed our call! Dream Sorcerer To Draw a Love :I''' Conjure thee, '''I Conjure thee, :I''m the '''Q'ueen, you're the 'B'ee :'A's '''I desire, so shall it be. To Drive Away a Love :B'''e it shall so desire '''I :A's '''B'ee the you're :'Q'ueen the '''I'm :T'''hee conjure '''I, T'''hee conjure '''I. The Wedding From Hell To Create a Storm :By Asteria and Perces, :Open sky and do your worst. The Fourth Sister To Summon Kali :Come to me Kali, :I conjure thee Kali. :Come to me Kali, :I conjure thee Kali. The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts The Truth Spell :For those who want the truth revealed, :Opened hearts and secrets unsealed, :From now until its now again, :After which the memories end, :For those who now are in this house, :Will hear the truth from others mouths. The Witch Is Back Warlock Curse *''Used on Matthew to trap him in Melinda's locket.'' :Outside of Time, :Outside of Gain, :Know only Sorrow, :Know Only Pain. *''Requires a spotted owl feather and several other potion ingredients.'' To Call Blood To Blood *''Used to call forth Melinda, but can be used for other witches too!'' :Melinda Warren, :Blood of our Blood :Our Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great Grandmother, :We Summon Thee. To Release Melinda Warren :Melinda Warren, :Blood of our Blood :We release you. Wicca Envy To Relinquish Our Powers :F'''rom whence they came, :Return them now, :Vanish the words, :Vanish our powers. * Either all of the relinquishers must say this spell together in sync to relinquish their power or one of them must chant it the same number of times that there are relinquishers. This spell is no longer in the Book of Shadows after the girls tore it out and burnt it. From Fear to Eternity To Brush Away Your Troubles :Sage so fair, :from far and wide, :take my troubles, *Requires one to be holding a smoking sage stick whilst saying the spell. Is There a Woogy in the House? Woogyman Spell :I am light :I am one too strong to fight :Return to dark where Shadows dwell :You can not have this Halliwell. :So go away and leave my sight, :and take with you :this endless night. Which Prue Is It Anyway? Charm of Multiplicity '''To multiple your strength, recite these words at length: :Take my powers, :Blessed be. :Multiply their :strength by :three. That '70s Episode To Unbind a Bond :The Bond which was not to be done, :Give us the power to see it undone, :And turn back time to whence it was begun. To Return To Your Own Time :A Time for Everything :and to everything it's place :Return what has been moved :Through Time and Space. *Requires the Power of Three The Nicholas Must Die Spell Spell pouch included at no extra charge :Lavender, :Mimosa, :Holy Thistle, :Cleanse this evil from our midst, :Scatter it's cells throughout time. :Let this Nick no more exist. When Bad Warlocks Turn Good To Stir a Warlocks Evil Nature :Fratrem Nostrum Reconciliate, :Conventum Nostrum Consummate. :Fratrem Nostrum Reconciliate, :Conventum Nostrum Consummate. :Fratrem Nostrum Reconciliate, :Conventum Nostrum Consummate. * Translation: Restore our brother, bring about our completion. The Power of Two To Vanquish a Ghost *For this spell to work one must be a ghost themselves, or at least on the spirit plane and speak the following words: :Ashes to ashes, :Spirit to spirit. :Take his soul, :Banish this evil. Love Hurts To Exchange Powers :What's Mine is Yours, :What's Yours is Mine :Let our powers cross the line :I offer up my gift to share :Switch our powers through the air. Déjà Vu All Over Again To Accelerate Time *''Used to defeat Tempus but not vanquish him. This only wounded him.'' :Winds of Time, gather'round, :give me wings to speed my way, :Rush me on my journey forward, :let tomorrow be today.